


O Passageiro

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Dois homens, dividindo uma pequena viagem de metrô, com algumas percepções de um sobre o outro.





	1. Shaka

Não demorei para notar o padrão. No começo pensei ser apenas uma coincidência: o mesmo vagão, no mesmo horário. Sentava no mesmo banco, escorava-se à janela. Mesmo com a aparência cansada, ainda assim era divino.

Carregava os livros de psicologia mas geralmente lia uma hq durante a viagem. O entendo bem, é difícil concentrar-se em qualquer coisa naquele balanço infernal sobre os trilhos. Aquele devia ser seu momento de lazer depois de um dia atribulado. Todavia, lia os quadrinhos em segredo. Ou achava que lia, já que eu estava ali, logo atrás dele, observando o movimento delicado dos dedos folheando as páginas.

Pelos reflexos das janelas, admira a seu rosto. A maneira como mantinha a cara de soberba e fingia ler seus pesados livros, escondendo as páginas coloridas por entre as monocromáticas quase me fazia rir.

Mas um fodido como eu não tinha motivo para rir. A melhor parte do meu dia era quando sentava naquele banco frio e duro, afrouxava a gravata e espiava os movimentos do cara que subia duas estações depois.

O "conheci" quando fazia hora extra para terminar uma planta no prazo, pegando aquele trem excepcionalmente no mesmo horário do meu objeto de cobiça. Agora precisava matar tempo até poder encontrá-lo novamente. Poderia já estar em casa, ouvindo algo diferente do burburinho rotineiro. Uma música suave, talvez um bom jogo de beisebol. Mas não. Ficava na rua, matando hora num café até poder pegar aquele trem e sentir o perfume de alguma flor que não sei o nome, mas tenho a certeza de que ostenta pétalas amarelas.

Sempre que ele pega o telefone, fico na expectativa de que faça uma ligação, gostaria de saber como é sua voz. Chego a fechar os olhos e imaginar os lábios em posição de seriedade movendo-se e dando abertura para o som. Mas ele sempre apenas checa a hora. No mesmo ponto da viagem.

Quero tanto ter coragem para apenas levantar o braço e tocar seus cabelos. Geralmente começo a fazê-lo, sem pensar. E então ela chega.

O condutor anuncia a estação onde desembarco.


	2. Saga

De hoje não passa. Será que ele acha que eu não percebo? Esse pervertido na minha volta tentando bisbilhotar sobre o que eu leio ou deixo de ler já apareceu há dias e parece que não tem intenção de parar de me cuidar. Pra ajudar, ele é enorme, pode fazer o que quiser comigo usando só um braço para me render.

Mas a melhor estratégia é não demonstrar medo, ser indiferente. Ele desce antes de mim, afinal de contas. Também não vou deixar que atrapalhe minha leitura, logo agora que estou terminando os especiais. 

Não posso mentir, sentir o olhar dele sobre mim me irrita demais. E é claro que o tonto do Milo senta em cima do meu óculos na hora em que mais preciso. Se eu encontrar esse estrupício na rua, não vou saber nem que cara tem, já que mal vejo o reflexo dele pelas janelas. Tentar espiar pelo celular ajuda um pouco, mas não é o suficiente.

Ah, aqui é onde ele desce! Agora ele vai ver!

Não tenho certeza se é por sorte ou azar, mas outros poucos desceram conosco e ele pôde ouvir meu pigarro.

Senti o gelo percorrendo a espinha quando o homem virou, lentamente. E pude vê-lo. 

Os olhos verdes, tristes, cansados. A expressão surpresa, porém terna. Tão diferente do borrão maquiavélico que eu pensava enxergar. Mais bonito a cada passo.

A garganta aperta, deixo um dos livros cair. Muito prestativo, ele o alcança para mim.

"Meu nome é Shaka", consigo dizer aos solavancos, logo após as pontas dos dedos dele tocarem os meus, ao me alcançar o exemplar.


End file.
